particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alorian Nationalist Party
NATIONALIST PARTY Policies The Nationalist Party is a populist and nationalist movement. The party's ideas were widely embraced by a variety of different groups in Aloria across the political spectrum. Their public speeches were consistently nationalist and populist. Although being called ultra-right, the NP set up a policy of nationalism, with the NP's plans to nationalize the banks, television companies, postoffices, etc., to keep them out of the hands of foreign investors. Cassidy's main goal was to make Aloria completely independent from foreign influence, creating a selfcontroled state. They also want to increase the position of laborors and the middle-class, with a state that lightly compromizes with labor unions. Although their socialdemocratic views on some issues, they completely oppose true communists and socialists. According to a speech of their first leader, John D.Cassidy, hold in May 2618, Aloria must return to the old, moral values. The Nationalists believe in a society with strict conservative, christian values: marriages were ment to be between a man and a woman, and according to the Nationalists it's not natural to have a couple containing two men or two women. Their religious basics also are totally against abortion and euthanasia. 'It's not for us to decide wheiter someone should end his life or to kill a baby. If God wants so, so it be. But we must not interfere in the work of God', Cassidy said in his speech. The ANP also pleas for more and harder anti-immigrant policies. In according to keep more and more foreign influences out of the country, the anti-immigration policy is one of the main parts of the nationalist political program. Detractors have sometimes considered it to be a fascist ideology and it has sometimes been accused of Fascist tendencies, because of the racist causes the party gives for their anti-immigration policy. Some of the mani points of the party's program: * A return to traditional values: to include making access to abortion more difficult or illegal; giving an income to mothers who do not go out to work; promoting local traditional culture. * Strong centralized government, with authoritarian tendencies. * Freedom from foreign influences. * A third way approach to economics which purported to be neither socialist nor capitalist, but to incorporate elements of both in a * corporativist manner. * The establishment of tariffs or other protectionist measures against cheap imports. * Reinstatement of the death penalty. * Reduce immigration History Beginning It was founded in 2618, born out of some conservative and ultra-right politicians from Ultran and Kurmal, and some right-wing orientated politicians from the former Liberal Party (as they commented that the Liberal Party has become to leftwinged and to socialistic). Before the party was founded, ultra-right supporters (especially some high officials from Ultran) complained about the governments policy on moral values and immigration. They say Aloria has become to regulated by foreign influences, and society had lost their moral and christian values. A mass demonstration in Ultran City in the fall of 2616, marked the birth and rise of nationalism, and shortly after that the powerful and conservative Cassidy-family organized several meetings of nationalistic movements to form a plan to create a new national party. In the spring of 2618 the Alorian Nationalist Party was estimated, with John D. Cassidy as it's first leader. Early 2619, the party won a majority in the local parliament of Ultran. Their first entrance in national elections followed later that year. Right-winged business tycoon Lyndon Grimaldi, who was very well-known for his anti-socialist, anti-immigrant and anti-gay policies, led the first presidential elections for the NP in 2620, but was abled to gain only 10% of the votes. The 2623 Elections: Plurality in Parliament The following elections in 2623 became historic: in the three years between the '20 and '23 elections, the Nationalist gained an enormous popularity amond the middle-class Alorians. In December 2621 and June 2622, the first NP-mayors were chosen in Ultran City and Alectrona. Ultranians, who are known for their conservatism and religious opinions, became mass supporters of the Nationalist Party. It was the national elections of September 2623, the unthinkable happend: with 0 seats, the nationalist won 220 seats in Parliament, going from 0 seats to the parliamental plurality. It was an historic event, that only occured before in 2551, when the Liberals won plurality in parliament, starting out with 0 seats. Unfortunatly, presidential candidate Grimaldi wasn't able to gain the executive branch for the NP, as he loses the second round of the presidential elections to MLP-candidate Carla Franco. After not being able to form a government, since none of the parties were able to get a majority coalition, NP-leader John Cassidy proposed a motion to get early elections, so the political landscape in parliament would change and their are new cards to play with to form a government. This was a risky chance of Cassidy, as the party could win more setas, but also can loose an enormous amount of seats by creating political instability. But the early elections turned out well for the nationalist, even better then the last one: not only they gained more seats and remain the plurality party in Parliament, they also conquered the Presidential Palace, after NP-candidate Bernard Rosenberg defeated Carla Franco (MLP) in the presidential elections. Rosenberg became the first nationalist president, and the first Alorian president to serve a 4-year term. The Rosenberg Presidency From 2625 until 2629, Bernard Rosenberg was president of Aloria. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to expand the nationalist plans the NP had with Aloria, due the only possible governmentcoalition was between the Nationalists and the MLP, who was the second largest party. Wheter they liked it or not, the nationalists and the moderate-libertarians were doomed to work together, with NP's Rosenberg as president and MLP's Farnsworth as Prime Minister. To set up a stable and solid government, the Nationalists had to moderate some of their issues, especially their ethical and moral views. This was a huge dislike for party-leader John Cassidy, who stepped down after he didn't agree with Rosenberg on the NP-MLP-coalition. His brother and Minister of Justice, Robert Cassidy, was endorsed as the new leader. Although not backed entirely by his own party, Rosenberg gained a massive support amongst the Alorians, evenby a huge part of the MLP-members. But unnder the Rosenberg/Farnsworth administration, the leftist movements in Aloria heavily radicalized. More and more communist supporters organized massive protests against the government, and eventually made use of terrorism. Rosenberg try to stop the communist extremists, by arresting their leader, Lucien Kannaly, but this only made things worse. An armed conflict erupted in Kurmal, when government troops colided with communist rebellions in the mountains. It was one of the bloodiest events in Alorian history, brining the country on the edge of a civil war. Although he had great plans with Aloria with a strong reform-program, the communist uprising and the armed conflict it brought with it, made Rosenberg lose massive support. He lost his re-election in 2629. The 2630's and the New Society After Rosenberg lost the elections, the nationalist took part of the government under MLP-president Franco. They remain their plurality in parliament, but they still had to work together with the MLP, but this time with former party-leader John Cassidy as Prime Minister. New leader Robert Cassidy, who was known as a hardliner on the more conservative, moral issues like abortion and gay-rights, wanted another direction for his party, as he knows that the NP wasn't able to push through their plans with a coalition with the MLP. He want to get rid of the MLP, and seeked for other possible parties to establish a coalition with. He found a new partner in the upcoming Social Capitalist Party, newcomer in parliament but on their way up to become one of the most popular parties. They had a lot in common, especially their views on public services and moral questions. Rosenberg ran again for presidency in 2633. Everyone expected the elections to be a close-call fight between Rosenberg and Franco, but to everyones surprise, newcoming SCP won the elections, and their leader Gene Hamshee became president. Robert Cassidy had no doubt to immediatly set up a coalition with the new plurality party, and this marked the beginning of the NP/SCP-coalition. To let the MLP and the communists stay out of the government, SCP and NP formed a cabinet together with the Anarchist Union, again with John Cassidy as Prime Minister. Finally there was a start of great public reforms, along with some key conservative issues they didn't get through during the NP/MLP-years. Hamshee and Cassidy together started to create a serie of social programs, better known as the New Society. The national budget, wich was shrunked to allmost nothing during the libertarian years, was raised tremendously and all kind of social programs and public services were established. To keep the MLP away from presidency, the nationalists endorsed Hamshee for a second term to continue their coalition. But the first cracks in the relationship between the SCP and NP were showing after both parties weren't able to reach an agreement on the New Society plans: the SCP wanted devolution, while the NP wanted a strong central government. The NP and SCP were even driven further away from eachother when Hamshee was getting more and more under the influence of the communists, a party Hamshee thought they needed to work together with to keep the MLP out of office. After the negotiations about the New Society program failed (after months of negotiating), Prime Minister John Cassidy resigned, as he said the SCP double-crossed the NP by not holding on to the commitments they made. The NP/SCP-coalition ended. As the coalition between the NP and SCP was over, they didn't endorse the SCP candidate for the 2641 elections. This time they run their own candidate, Robert Cassidy. R. Cassidy was murdered a month before the elections, so Washington Brown ran for president in the 2641 elections. He lost the elections, as well as the elections four years later. There became a growing unrest within the NP, wich was caused by the endless arguing between the ultra-right wing and the more liberal nationalists. With Brown and Cassidy as their 'strong man', the liberal-nationalistic wing of the party leaved the NP and became member of the SCP. Around 2645, even the far-right wing of the party didn't believe in the nationalistic ideas anymore. The party-leaders realized that, with the new upcoming SCP and other newcoming parties, they couldn't realize their vision. Brown was thrown out of the party after he was accused of corruption, as governor of Ultran, shortly after the elections of '45. Meanwhile, the party lost more and more seats, and it was clear that the NP wasn't that popular anymore. In 2646, the Nationalists decided to disband their party, or as they called it: to take a large break, and return when the time is ready for it. The New Nationalist Party The former Nationalists dissapaered from public life after the party's callopse. But during the 2660's and 2670's, they made a comeback during the war. Many former NP-members fought against the NWO, wich was occupying Aloria at that time. They supported the loyalist troops and many of them became brave members of the resistance. It was about this time, Alorians cried for desperate help, and many began to believe in the true nationalistic ideas again. It was not a suprise that the Nationalists would make a comeback after the war, and refound the NP. It was war-hero George Peron who took the initiative to restore the old Nationalist Party in 2679. The Reformed Nationalist Party The Nationalists disappeared after the failure of George Peron during the 2670s and 2680s. A new Nationalist Party has now arisen in 3417 under the leadership of Party Chairman Regulus Voralius and Party Strongman Gaius Winters. The New Nationalists has regained the power once held by the Old Nationalists in the election winning seventy-four of the two hundred fifty seats in the House of Representatives with roughly thirty percent. The reason was due to the eight parties which split many votes allowing the ANP to win a plurality under the leadership of Regulus Voralius. The Winters Presidency In the election of Oct. 3425 The New Nationalists kept their plurality in the House and scored another return to more power with the success of electing Party Strongman Gaius Winters to the Presidency. This marks a new period within the party and will use it to make Aloria a better place for those who rightfully own it. The Presidency was indeed a turbulent one but in the end Winters achieved his main goal if making Aloria a better place by officially winning the Civil War. He would be credited that through his actions had caused this. Winters would go on to win a second term in the October 3429 elections. His second term would be relatively quiet and uneventful. Under his leadership during his third term the House would pass the Federation Act. This Act transformed Aloria into a federal monarchy and made Aloria ready for a brighter future. Though his economic policies caused an era of economic boom and posterity. He would run for fifth and final time for a fourth term as president and won in a relative landslide. As usual Aloria kept peace and kept rapidly growing economically. The Canaris Presidency and Dissolution Under Development Category:Aloria Category:Political parties in Aloria Category:Politics of Aloria